Come Awake
by CriminalOutsider'sGirl14
Summary: Told strictly from Emily's POV about her relationship with Ian Doyle leading up to their break up. Shows the good, bad, and the ugly. Warning: mentions of an abusive relationship. Prequel to This Means War. "Everyone's just kids trying to be adults and figure out the world."
**Come Awake**

 **Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I don't own Criminal Minds. (Though I do wish that I owned Reid.)**

Summary: _Told strictly from Emily's POV about her relationship with Ian Doyle leading up to their break up. Shows the good, bad, and the ugly. Warning: mentions of an abusive relationship. Prequel to This Means War._

 **September, 2014**

The first time Emily Prentiss laid eyes on Ian Doyle, she knew he was going to be trouble. Bad boy by nature, slick and cocky but hot as all get-out. He always had a wicked half-grin on his face. Looked like he was always up to no good. Maybe he was.

He was in a lot of her classes. Biology, Home Room, Physical Education, and they even were lucky enough to share the same lunch hour. They were lab partners in biology, so she talked to him fleetingly until late September when he asked her out. She agreed without hesitation, a smile spreading across her face.

Her friends didn't like him. Especially Derek. That Ian kid just gave him a bad vibe. Always had. He told Emily once that he didn't like him and after that he kept his mouth shut. He wouldn't want someone bad mouthing his girlfriend to him. But the feeling never went away. It just grew. Silently.

Everyday Ian came to lunch and gave her a quick kiss. Today was no different, except for what Ian said afterwards.

"Hey, Emily," Ian greeted her, gently kissing her cheek as always. "So, my parents are out of town this weekend and I was wondering if you wanted to come over?"

The offer shocked Emily. But it sounded exciting. Like usual, her parents weren't gonna be home as well. She was nervous and anxious all rolled into one.

"Yeah," she found the words escaping her lips without thought or consideration.

* * *

She was so nervous her first time. But this was Ian. He loved her. His home was a large, warm house on a nice street with a mowed lawn and brightly painted walls. It even smelt like the cookies his mom made Friday. Everything her little, lonely house wasn't.

The next morning he drove her home in his shiny red Ford. He even walked her to the door like a gentlemen and gave her a quick, gentle peck.

She woke up Monday morning exhausted and running late. She quickly took a hot shower and ran out the door without breakfast. She wasn't that hungry anyway.

She didn't meet Penelope and JJ in the cafeteria like she normally did. She went straight to her first hour which unluckily happened to be gym. Ian happened to be in that class, and he caught her before she entered the gymnasium.

"Why didn't you call or text me this weekend? Where were you on Sunday?" He grabbed a hold of her arm tightly, his voice seething with anger.

"I-I was at my house," she was shaking and her voice sounded small. Why was he so angry? He pushed her against the wall roughly, eyes blazing.

"You should have at least told me where you where. Text me, called me, something, Emily. That was totally irresponsible and stupid. Pull something like that again and you are going to regret."

"I'm sorry," she whispered.

"I know you are. I just want to protect you. Don't make it so difficult for me. I love you."

"I love you too," she echoed hurriedly.

Gym was a nightmare. She was shaking, freezing cold, and was coughing a lot from all of the running. She tried to catch her breath, but her lungs burned with the inability to get enough air.

"Wait for me after all of your classes, okay?" Ian offered. She nodded tiredly. She was so dizzy. Ian suddenly placed a cool hand on her forehead. "Babe, you're burning up. Come on, you're going home."

"I'm fine," Emily tried to tell him, but he walked her to the nurse anyway. She was so dizzy and tired she could barely walk straight. When the nurse agreed she had a fever, Ian offered to take her home. She barely remembered him walking her to her bedroom. She just remembered stumbling inside and falling asleep the minute her head hit the pillow.

 **Stay Gold lovelies,**

 **\- Alee XxX**


End file.
